Burning Homework On The Roof
by crazywildchild
Summary: When Logan can't think or just needs to have a quite place, he sits on the roof of his house. Sarah and Logan are very protective of each other. Some twins aren't really close like these two are. Sibling fic.


**A/N: Hello, people of Earth. You have several hours before the vampires drain your blood and live. Aaron's here. This is a random story and I hadn't a clue what I was doing. I write this at night when I couldn't sleep or so. This is a sibling fiction with the twins of **_**My Babysitter's a Vampire**_** fiction I do. It's a tribute to Logan and Sarah. It's a humor, and hurt/comfort. It's about this pair of sibling is fun to play with.**

The only place Logan could really think was on their roof. He couldn't keep up with having nothing to do or knowing things that people really didn't know until it happens. He sighed. He had this ability as long as he could remember and he could remember a lot of things. He wanted to forget about half of those memories and information he knew. Logan exhaled deeply. He hated that he remembered the night Sarah came home crying and muttering that her life was ruined by her vampire boyfriend and her mortal body would die and you know the rest. The words would be a blur to many people, but not him. He doesn't forget that night, the only night, that Sarah actually cried in his arms because she trusted him with that secret that they kept from their parents. They wouldn't understand that superstition of Whitechapel. They wouldn't believe that their ancestors knew the future like their son. Logan knew his parents wouldn't understand that their daughter would be struck in a seventeen-year-old body forever. A voice called out to him and he knew it came from his room's window. His twin called him and he made his way by inching towards the window to see his vampire sister sticking her head out of the window.

"Logan, why are you always up there when I need help?" She pouted cutely.

He shrugged and was ready to roll back onto his back and sleep, "I don't know. I like being up here, Sar."

Sarah laughed at his immaturity. She knew that was her hue to climb there with him, but she had to get his sunglasses and hers as well as blanket to wrap herself in. Sarah got her items and yelled for her brother again. His head popped back to the edge of the house's roof and Logan let his arm dangle on the edge. She gave him the blanket and placed her sunglasses on before grabbing Logan's free hand. Logan placed the blanket under him to not cause it to fall off of the roof. She grabbed onto his hands and he lifted her off her feet. She could have flown up there, but she didn't want to remind herself that she could have done it earlier. His hazel eyes told her different that she was still fully human in heart. His smile helped her get though those tough patches of her life of being a fledgling and now a fully vampire. She might be the older twin, but Logan is her guardian angel. Her guardian angel always was there for her when Erika wasn't or for the matters of being a fledgling for three months until she saved Ethan.

"I'm so thankful to have you." Sarah smiled as she laid her head onto Logan's chest as the blanket was set under them.

He chuckled, "I know."

"Do you know everything?"

"I do except the root square of pi." Logan joked.

"Logan?" Sarah sounded as if she was about to cry as she said his name." Do you remember that day?"

"Crystal clear, why?" He frowned whenever she bought it up.

The day she turned into a fledgling, the time she fled the scene and ran all the way home. Thank god, their parents weren't home, but Logan was. Sarah needed only him. He was her guardian angel, her only one to count on, and her closest friend. She crashed into him so hard he almost lost his balance on the couch. She squirmed in his arms. Sobbing rapidly. He shook his head of that burning image. His hatred towards Jesse grew each time he remembered that night when Sarah was so fragile like an immature child with a time out. When Logan sees that vampire again, he will personally kill him. Sarah saw her brother's expression and reached his hand gently. She held it.

"I'm sorry I bought it up." She said gently.

"It's alright," the younger twin answered furiously.

His hand tightened around hers. Sarah let go his hand and reached his cheek. She felt the water on his face as tears started up. He didn't have to hide anything from her as if he was child, she would always have an idea to cheer him up. His tears were pouring out. He whispered something to calm his nerves. He cursed as tears didn't cease them.

"I'm stupid to think that I could actually change that day." Logan mouthed as if he was actually could do that.

"Don't be stupid." Sarah rolled her eyes. "Thanks to you I haven't lost it yet."

Logan smiled sadly. "It's not that. I should have gone with you when I had the feeling of something happening to you. I couldn't have of," He stopped.

Logan didn't want to watch her watch as he got older and older and then would ultimately die. He shuddered as he thought more about it. He didn't want it to happen like that. He wanted it to happen like him being immortal without being a vampire. He needed her and she needed him. No matter, what he didn't stop thinking about his sister? The teenage vampire was his sister. She was doomed to walk the Earth forever. He wanted so much to blame someone. He thought Ethan first for some strange reason, but he couldn't because Ethan was his friend and didn't do anything to Sarah before her full transformation. Logan sighed. Sarah looked at him for a moment and then took out something out of her pocket. Her phone was turned on.

"Hey, look this picture and tell me what do you see?" The older twin demanded.

The younger twin replied, "This won't help, Sar."

"I think it would."

Sarah handed him the phone as she smiled when she saw his frown grew into a smile. The picture was one of those photo-booths you go to for fun. It was like the three pictures Logan remembered. They were goofing off because it was some strange that they just wanted to go hang out. He remembered dorky Erika was with them. She suggested to them to go into one of those photo-booths. When they got home, Sarah went straight into their mom's office for her baking business. Scanned the column of pictures to the computer and started to pick which one would be on her phone when Logan told her that was the craziest idea ever with a smile. The picture was of the two of them doing bunny ears on each other with smiles and tongues out.

"That was one of our more memorable moments." Logan laughed.

"You remembered that whole day to heart."

"Sar, you're talking a person with a photographic memory."

His smile got bigger with each moment that talked about it. Sarah's arm went around his neck and she muttered something into his chest.

"You're such a dope, little brother."

"I'm little?" Logan smiled. "From where I see it, I'm older."

Sarah socked her brother roughly on the shoulder. She hissed amusedly. Logan laughed heartily. She socked him again.

"Hit like a girl, Sarah." Logan laughed again.

The vampire smiled as her brother laughed heartily. She didn't know how she could ever get a brother like this and leave him to a life with immortality. She didn't want. They heard a noise from downstairs calling very noisily.

"Kids, your father, and I are going."

"Have a great time, mom." Logan yelled.

"Thank you, sweetie, you two don't stay up there very long."

"We won't." Sarah called out.

"We are off." Their father announced.

The twins laughed. It wasn't something that they could understand so much. It wasn't that they couldn't look as they were different from other siblings. One was a vampire, a undead spirit cursed to walk the world. The other had powers of knowing and very gifted. Somehow, they hadn't burnt homework on the roof yet. 


End file.
